


Secret Garden

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya discovers a secret garden in the resort where he and Napoleon are spending their vacation.





	Secret Garden

Napoleon was curious as to where Illya was leading him; he had paid for a luxury resort vacation for the both of them with their two weeks off. Initially he had been concerned that Illya wouldn’t want to spend his vacation in a tropical region, but after tossing the idea around casually, Illya hadn’t seemed to mind at all. And so, Napoleon had booked the resort vacation, and was both surprised and pleased that Illya, despite his heat-shunning, introverted ways, was enjoying himself playing golf and table tennis with Napoleon during the day, and then keeping him company in the casino during the evening when Napoleon took everyone else for a ride during the nightly poker games.

Illya did slip away for brief periods during the poker games—usually to get extra food, but sometimes, he would go for a walk in the evenings to explore the resort grounds and see some of the natural beauty of the tropical plants. Napoleon had deduced that Illya was leading him to somewhere he had discovered during his wanderings.

Napoleon hadn’t expected a garden gate to be their destination, but he shrugged and followed Illya through the gates, which he noticed had a key in the lock of the gate. The path, lined with flowers of all colors—red, orange, yellow, and white—led to a crystal-clear pond with water flowers floating on the water. Large willow trees shaded a small, grassy area—perfect for sitting down and watching the animals visiting the pond

“What’s this?” he asked, amused. “A Secret Garden?”

“I believe that is exactly what it is,” Illya said. “A beautiful garden in a faraway corner of a resort that most of its patrons usually don’t waste time getting to? And yet, they keep the key in the lock, as if they’re rewarding those who do drag themselves away from the sports and casino games.”

He sat down on the clearing beneath the willow tree, and Napoleon sat down beside him. They watched a pair of mallards on the water; the two ducks regarded them with interest for a moment before going back to swimming. Illya chuckled at the birds, and turned back to Napoleon.

“This seemed like the kind of place you would like,” he continued. “Beautiful, like something out of a book… Just the sort of thing for you to wax poetic about.”

“…Is that an open invitation?” Napoleon asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Ha! See, I knew you secretly approved of my poetic nature!”

Illya gently placed his hand on top of Napoleon’s.

“Of course,” he said. “I just have to pretend not to in order to keep you grounded to Earth.”

“Thanks… I think…” Napoleon smirked. He looked over the pond and the garden. “It really is a beautiful Secret Garden—the greenery of the plants compliments the clear waters and the blue sky—just like your blue eyes are complimented by your blond hair.”

Illya blushed, and then blushed again as Napoleon now kissed him.

“I could stay here forever with you,” Napoleon added, gently wrapping his arms around him. “Well, really, I could stay anywhere in the world with you, but this place…” He smiled at the setting. “It’s almost as beautiful as you are.”

Illya gave his hand a squeeze.

“You put this place to shame with your beauty, as well,” Illya said. “I know the casino will be opening soon for the evening; we can head back after we eat the picnic I brought.”

But Napoleon now kicked back on the grass, still holding onto Illya’s hand, and Illya laid back on the grass with him.

“Actually…” Napoleon said. “I think I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Really?”

“Why would I need to try to prove my luck when I know I’m the luckiest person in the world to be here with you?” Napoleon asked.

Illya smiled, and the two of them enjoyed their evening together in the Secret Garden.


End file.
